Primavera
by fate.izumi
Summary: Nanoha y Fate vuelven a encontrarse luego de años. Fate ha cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Nanoha, ahora tocarán en un concierto, pero... ¿Qué sucederá antes del mejor momento de la vida de Fate? ¿Por qué Alicia está tan frustrada? Final de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

-"Fate –chan, apaga esa cosa" – Dijo su amiga de cabellos castaño oscuro y brillantes ojos azules

-"Hayate, quien se va a morir de Cáncer al pulmón sere yo, no tú" – Respondió con aspereza la rubia de ojos borgoña

-"Mou, pero eres mi amiga y me preocupo por tí"

-"Ya párale Hayate" – Respondió parándose de su asiento mientras recogía los libros de la mesa en la que estaban sentadas

-"Está bien, anda – Exclamó – Tsk, pero que testaruda que es esta chiquilla" – Dijo murmurando

**Primavera**

**Primer Capítulo**

**Por: Fate-izumi**

**Fate POV**

Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown, tengo 19 años, estudio en la universidad de Tokyo la carrera de Leyes

-"¿Cómo estás Arf? " – Dije acariciando a mi cachorra cuando ingresé a casa

Vivo sola en un departamento que esta cerca de mi universidad

-"El especial de hoy es… ¡Carne! " – Exclamé dándole el pedazo de carne a mi cachorrita quien estaba muy emocionada

Mi madre Lindy Harlaown y mi hermano Chrono Harlaown están en otro país, yo por otra parte, decidí volver a Japón, ¿Quién sabe? ¿Reecontrarme con mi verdadera madre?

"_No sierves para nada Fate, jamás llegarás a ser como tu hermana!__ "_

"_Mamá, deja de tratar así a Fate-chan__"_

"_Dejala Alicia, al final de cuentas, ella nunca me quizo, sin embargo yo…__"_

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidar aquellos terribles días, sin más reparo, entre a mi habitación, prendí las luces y me acosté en la cama...

Mientras miraba el techo de mi habitacion me fui quedando lentamente dormida...

* * *

La puerta principal de la sala se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a una jovencita de la misma edad de Fate, ella portaba un maletín algo extraño con el nombre de la rubia de ojos borgoña inscrito en ella.

-"Buenas noches Arf – Dijo la joven al ver a la cachorra – Por lo que veo Onee-chan ya te dio de comer ¿Huh?"

Cerró lentamente la puerta y dejo el maletín encima de la mesa

-"Fate-chan, deberías dejar el cigarro" - Dijo fastidiada al ver el cenicero junto a una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor, los cuales estaban en el centro de la mesa.

La jovencita suspiro y volvió a recorrer el departamento, llegando así a la habitación de Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

-"Mou, Fate-chan, te duermes muy temprano, apenas son las ocho de la noche"

-"Alicia..." – Dijo entre sueños Harlaown

-"Uhm, aqui estoy hermana"

-"No dejes que ella te haga daño..."

-"¿Eh? – Alicia quien estaba acariciando los cabellos de Fate se quedo atónita, no pudo articular ninguna palabra, pero luego sonrió dulcemente – Jamás Fate-chan, jamás"

Poco a poco Fate iba abriendo los ojos, la primera imagen que divisó fue al de su hermana mayor: Alicia Testarossa

-"Alicia... ¿Qué haces aqui?"

-"¿Qué? Mou, soy tu hermana Fate-chan"

Alicia, era la hermana gemela de Fate, sin embargo al cumplir los 12 años, ambas se separaron, pero aún así continuaron contactándose a pesar de todo

-"Sí lo sé, pero..."

-"Mou Fate-chan, sólo vine a darte un pequeño regalo"

-"Tu mirada malisiosa no me gusta para nada"

-"A mi sí, así que te aguantas"

-"Hpmh"

-"Bueno, toma – Extendió sus brazos mostrándole a su hermana el extraño maletín el cual tenía forma de violín"

-"A-Alicia"

-"Toma, es mi regalo"

-"Pero, yo... uhm, ya lo deje"

-"Tú no haz dejado nada"

-"Alicia..."

-"Basta, tomalo - se lo déjó en sus faldas - Perdona que no pueda quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer"

-"Uhm... "

-"Ah por cierto, tienes una nueva vecina"

-"Si serás... ¿Cómo demonios puedes saberlo? Yo soy la que vive en este edificio"

-"Sí, lo sé, pero el conserje me paso la voz, ya que tu intimidas taaaaaaanto"

-"¡Alicia! "

-"¿Qué? "

-"Somos iguales"

-"Jajaja, eso es lo que tú crees hermanita, bueno, vale, nos vemos"

-"Va, nos vemos"

Al cerrar la puerta Fate se levantó de su cama dejando al violín allí tirado, se sentó en la mesa y prendió un cigarrillo, sacó sus libros de algebra y geometría y se puso a resolver

-"Haber, si hallo el radio de la circunferencia... "

Miró su habitación recordando al violín

_- _" T_u hermana puede tocar mucho mejor que tu_"

_- _"_Eso no es cierto madre, Fate-chan domina el violín, yo no..._ "

Sin más reparo se paró de su asiento y tomo el violin, abrió su armario y lo metió al fondo

-"Si me escapé de aquel lugar fue para buscar algo mejor, no para recordar cosas dolorosas para mí"

Mientras tanto afuera del edificio se encontraba Hayate Yagami, la mejor amiga de Fate, conoció a Alicia cuando tenían 16 años en la escuela.

-"Mou, Fate-chan se fue muy molesta esta tarde – Dijo mirando tristemente el edificio – Puff, espero que ahora esté de mejor humor"

La joven iba caminando cuando...

-"¡Te tengo! "

- "¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! " – Exclamó Hayate al sentir que la abrazaban por detrás

- "Mou Hayate-chan no hagas escándalo, no quieres que nos vean ¿No? " - Dijo con picardía Alicia mientras se acercaba al rostro de la otra joven

- "A-Alicia-chan ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso"! - Exclamó haciendo que se separaran

- "Uwa... Lo siento" – Respondió rascándose la nuca

- "¿Vienes de ver a Fate-chan? "

- "Sip, y por lo que veo, tú vas a hacer lo mismo"

- "¡Son mis asuntos! "

- "Cuidado eh... No vas a querer que me ponga celosa – Al decir eso Hayate se puso como un tomate y emepezó a caminar lentamente sin dirigirle la palabra a Alicia - Vale ¡Yo tambien te quiero! - Cuando dijo eso, Hayate estaba corriendo hacia el edificio - Jaja, es tan linda" – Finalmente se dio la vuelta y dejo atrás al par de amigas

* * *

**Hayate POV**

_¡Maldicion! ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Alicia-chan cuando hacia eso?, no espera, siempre hace eso, pufff, debería tranquilizarme y dejar las paranoias, además, si estoy aqui es para sacar a Fate-chan... Un momento ¡Me olvide de invitar a Alicia-chan! Uwa... Ahora se molestará, pero, uhm ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa? Es su problema ¿No? ¡Demonios! Alicia-chan ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?_

Cuando me dí cuenta estaba frente al departamento de Fate-chan, tome aire y toque la puerta

-"¿Quién es? "

-"Soy yo, Hayate"

-"Ah, vale pasa está sin seguro"

Entré y vi a Fate-chan inmersa en sus estudios

-"Te estás esforzando demasiado"

-"Déjame"

-"Uhm"

Paso un buen rato hasta que se me ocurriera algo para sacarla de allí

-"Fate-chan, uhm, estas haciendo tareas que no le conciernen a tu facultad"

-"Ya lo sé"

-"¿Por qué? "

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué? "

-"¿Por qué lo haces? "

-"Bueno, porque es mejor saber un poco de todo"

-"Mou – Hice un puchero – Ya me harte, vámonos" – Tome a Fate-chan del brazo

-"¿Qué haces? "

-"Nos vamos de aqui"

No pregunte su opinión y aún así la saque de su departamento, la jale del brazo hasta el ascensor, donde se tranquilizó, salimos de allí y tome un taxi

-"Al primer bar que vea por aqui por favor"

-"¿Bar? "

-"Sí Fate-chan, bar"

-"Ni siquiera sabes a cual ir"

-"No importa"

Al llegar llamé a Signum y a Shamal, aunque Vita me contestó, pero a pesar de ser mayor que yo, no puede entrar a estos lugares, su tamaño no es muy favorable que digamos

-"¿Qué hiciste? "

-"Le pedí a Signum y a Shamal que nos acompañaran"

-"Tsk"

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando llegaron, nos sentamos y pedimos, todas las bebidas eran con alcohol, pasaron solo Treinta minutos, para ver a Fate-chan tirada en el suelo pidiendo más alcohol

-"Creo que mejor la llevo a casa" – Les dije a Signum y a Shamal

Sin embargo, no salió como esperaba, ya que al momento de cargar en mi hombre a Fate-chan, esta salió corriendo de allí

* * *

-"¡Fate-chan! " - Exclamó Hayate asustada, sin embargo la rubia corría muy rápido

-"Hayate, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Síguela! " – Dijo Signum con fastidio

La castaña corrió lo más que pudo, sin embargo la rubia se metia por atajos para llegar más rápido a su departamento

-"Maldita seas Fate-chan" – Dijo con sorna Yagami mientras tomaba un taxi

Mientras tanto en el edificio de Testarossa...

-"Vaya, logré librarme de ellas" – Dijo agitada Fate mientras se se ponía al frente de su puerta, pero, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, correr mucho no era bueno para ella, y menos aún en el estado en el que se encontraba, de pronto, empezó a caer, cuando...

-"¡Wa! ¿Estás bien? " – Dijo la voz de una joven que la sostenía por detrás

Esta era la escena: Fate iba a caer de espaldas, pero una chica por detrás la sostuvo

Y eso, era muy vergonzoso para la gran Fate Testarossa Harlaown

-"¡Estoy bien! – Respondió reicorporándose"

-"¿Ein? Pero si no lo parece... "

-"¡Qué estoy bien! "

De pronto llego Yagami

-"Fate-chan, no vuelvas a hacer eso" – Decía agitada

-"Oh vamos Hayate, tu no eres capáz de correr deja de hacerte la agitada"

-"Tsk, pero no lo digas cuando estas ebria"

-"¡No estoy ebria! Solo mareada"

-"Eh... " – Hablo por fin la otra chica

Hayate y Fate voltearon lentamente y vieron con sopresa a la chica

-"Uhm, lo siento"

Hayate empezo a reir, mientras Fate empezó a sudar

-"Soy Hayate Yamagi, ¿Y tú?" – Preguntó Hayate extendiendo su brazo

-"Uhm... Soy Nanoha Takamachi mucho gusto"

-"¿Taka...machi? uhm, me suena ese nombre..."

-"¿En serio?"

-"Nah, solo bromeaba"

-"¡Hayate! " – Exclamó la rubia

-"Mou, vale, vale, al menos presentate ¿No?"

La rubio empezó a titubear ante la mirada de Takamachi, su mirada era tranquila y pasiva, lo cual la habia dejado en jaque

-"Fa-Fate, Te-Testarossa..."

-"Harlaown" – Terminó Hayate

-"¿Testarossa?"

-"Uhm, Nanoha-san ¿dijiste algo?" – Pregunto Hayate

-"¿Eh? No, no, nada, nyahaha" – Rió divertida

-"¡Uwa! Que graciosa esa risita, anda ¡Hazla de nuevo!"

De pronto la castaña sintió que alguien le jalaba de la oreja

-"Hayate, compórtate ¿Quieres?"

-"Mou, Fate-chan, eres mala"

-"Bueno – Dijo Takamachi – Que tengan un buen dia, o al menos lo que queda de el nyahahah"

Ambas se quedaron bobas escuchando la risa de la otra ojiazul, hasta que Hayate sacudió su cabeza y reaccionó

-"¡Ok! Cuidate, Takamachi-san"

-"Uhm" – Asentió y entró a su departamento

Yagami miró con malicia a Testarossa quien seguía boba

-"Ara, ara, Te gusta ¿no?"

Testarossa reaccionó y sonrojándose exclamó

-"¡No molestes Hayate"

Al decir esto, entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta, dejando a Yagami con la palabra en la boca

-"¡Maldicion! Fate-chan, ¡Eres mala!"

**Notas del autor**

Na na na bueno uhm ¡Un nuevo fic! Yami, Fatu esperenme su fic saldrá pronto ^^

Uhm, ya veremos como sigue, este fic no lo pienso hacer tan largo que digamos, será cuestión de unos cuatro o cinco episodios, aún no estoy del todo segura.

Bueno, gracias por leer ;D

pd. No me he olvidado de mis otros fics no se preocupen!! ._.

***Editando***

Gracias Yami-chan xD ya hice las correcciones respectivas ._. aunque las hice a la volada, fácil que algunas quedaron por alli ;_;

Chicas por eso, un consejo, no escriban fics mientras trabajan xD

Cuidense ;D


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Nanoha!" – Exclamaba la madre de la nombrada asustada.

"¿Momoko la encontraste?" – Preguntó el padre de la niña.

"Aún no Shiro… ¡Fue una mala idea traerla al parque!"

"Tranquila… Seguro está jugando con algún niño"

"¡O está perdida!"

"Mamá… - Dijo la mayor – Nanoha no va a estar metida en casa todo el día…"

"¡Pe-pero!"

"Mamá, es una niña"

**Primavera**

**Capítulo II**

"Ahh – La castaña se estiraba - ¡Qué sueño!"

"¿La pasaste bien cariño?" – Una rubia de ojos carmesí estaba al lado de ella… Muy sonriente.

"¡WAH!" - Despertó.

Miró alrededor, suspiró al ver que era su habitación.

"¡Qué sueño tan raro!" – Sacudió su cabeza.

Tomó la foto que tenía al lado.

"Alicia…" – Se sonrojó.

La joven de cabellos rubios abrazaba tiernamente a Hayate Yagami.

Se mordió los labios.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza y decidió darse un baño frío. _Muy frío_.

Hayate Yagami salió de su casa en dirección a visitar a su amiga Fate.

"¡WAH!" – Exclamó al ver a Alicia Testarossa en la puerta del departamento de su hermana.

"¡Ahh…! – Alicia se tapó los oídos – ¡¡Eres peor que una alarma de bomberos!!"

Hayate no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

"¡HAGAN RUIDO EN OTRO LADO!" – Se escuchó.

Alicia y Hayate voltearon al mismo tiempo lentamente y vieron a Fate aún con pijama y despeinada mirándolas furiosa.

"Mmh… - Empezó Hayate – Ya sé de donde viene ése olor…"

Una enorme vena se dejó ver en el rostro de Fate…

"¡¡NO ME JODAS MALDITO MAPACHE!!"

"Ejem… - Aclaró la garganta Alicia - ¿Sabías que ibas a almorzar con nosotras no?"

"Claro" – Dijo frotándose el ojo izquierdo.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no estás lista?" – Preguntó Yagami.

"Aún es temprano" – Respondió Fate.

"¿Temprano?" – Preguntó Alicia.

"Son las tres de la tarde Fate" – Terminó Hayate.

Hubo silencio.

De pronto el sonido de las teclas de un piano lo rompió.

Fate y Alicia se miraron con sorpresa.

Hayate estaba sorprendida por la rapidez con que esa persona tocaba.

"Etude…" -Dijo Alicia.

"De Chopin" –Terminó Fate.

Ambas estaban hipnotizadas por el sonido del piano.

Hayate trató de seguir el sonido -_El cual era muy cercano_- y llegó así al departamento de Nanoha.

"Eso no es una grabación" – Dijo Alicia mirando a Fate.

"Es… sorprendente…" – Respondió Fate mientras escuchaba la melodía.

Una vez terminada, Fate corrió y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Nanoha giró y vio a Fate parada en el marco de la puerta.

"Emm… - Nanoha tomó aire - ¿Buenas tardes Fate-chan?"

Fate se sorprendió.

Bajó la mirada y vio sus pijamas.

"¡Bonitas pijamas!" – Exclamó Hayate entrando con Alicia.

"Hola" – Dijo Nanoha sonriendo.

"Hola" – Respondió Alicia.

Nanoha la miró.

Miró a Fate.

Alicia.

Fate.

Alicia.

Fate.

Alicia.

Fate.

¡¡Alicia!!

¡¡Fate!!

De tanto procesar en su mente. Nanoha se desmayó.

"¡¡Nanoha!!" – Exclamó Fate tomándola en sus brazos.

Fate miró a Hayate quien sonreía maliciosamente, luego a Alicia quien se hizo la desentendida.

Ninguna de ellas iba a ayudarla.

Suspiró derrotada y la levantó.

Hayate trató de adivinar la habitación de Nanoha, probó su suerte y guió a Fate hasta la habitación de ésta.

Alicia se acercó al piano y ojeó las partituras.

'_Chopin Etude Op. 10 No.4'_

"Y lo hizo sin ningún error…"

"No desafino como la mayoría" – Dijo Fate saliendo de la habitación.

"Quizás ella no sea la mayoría" – Respondió Alicia dejando las partituras.

Fate solo se limito a salir del departamento de Nanoha e irse al suyo… Debía bañarse.

* * *

"¡Ahh…! – Exclamó Nanoha sorprendida - ¡¡Son hermanas gemelas!!"

"Exacto" – Respondió Hayate.

"Nos parecemos físicamente – Alicia habló – Pero en realidad yo soy más locuaz y vivaz que mi hermanita." – Le brillaron los ojos.

"La única diferencia es tu cerebro de pájaro y mi súper dotado cerebro." – Respondió Fate con una sonrisa.

"¡Tu cerebro de insecto dirás!" – Respondió Alicia con sorna.

Todas rieron.

"Bueno… ¿Vamos a almorzar?" – Dijo Hayate parándose.

"Sí… Muero de hambre" – Contestó Alicia.

Las dos últimas salieron dejando a solas a Nanoha y a Fate.

Nanoha la miró algo avergonzada.

Fate miraba al techo pensando qué hacer.

Y una idea cruzó su cabeza.

"Nanoha… - La aludida la miró – ¡Apúrate! – Exclamó – Tenemos que ir a almorzar".

Los ojos de Nanoha brillaron y sonrió ante las palabras de la rubia que se encontraba ahí dentro.

"Claro, Fate-chan"

"Vaya... ¡Qué confianzuda!" – Exclamó Fate.

"¿Yo? – Preguntó Nanoha - ¡Tú entraste a mi casa sin tocar!".

Fate calló.

"Así que… ¡Estamos a mano!" – Dijo Nanoha saliendo de su departamento.

Fate suspiró.

No había sido un buen día para ella.

* * *

"Así que tocas el piano" – Dijo Alicia cortando el pedazo de carne que tenía frente a ella.

"Sí… Desde pequeña" – Respondió apenada.

"Vaya… - Continuó Alicia – Tienes talento" – Sonrió.

"Nah… - Tomó un sorbo de su bebida – Mi hermano solía tocar el piano, pero luego de que él murió – Tomó aire – Quise seguir con su pasión, y sin querer, se volvió mi pasión también." – Dijo un poco apenada.

Fate alzó su mirada y la analizó.

Hayate se dio cuenta que Fate la estaba analizando.

"Primavera…" – Dijo Fate.

Nanoha giró y miró los orbes rojos con atención.

"Beethoven… - Fate hizo memoria - Sonata op. 24"

"Primavera" - Terminó Nanoha.

Alicia sonrió.

Hayate dejó de prestar atención cuando en el televisor del restaurant pusieron la novela de las seis.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" – Los ojos de Fate se llenaron de nostalgia.

"Creí que lo habías olvidado" – Dijo Nanoha un poco preocupada.

"No te puedo mentir – Acercó su rostro al de ella – Eso sucedió cuando estaba decidida a dejar la música, y olvidé todo lo relacionado con eso… - Mordió sus labios – Incluyendo mis mejores momentos."

Alicia y Hayate alzaron la oreja para escuchar mientras se hacían las desentendidas.

"Nunca creí que te volvería a encontrar…"

Fate se sonrojó.

"¡¡GAAAH!! – Exclamó Hayate - ¡¡CUÉNTA CUÉNTA QUÉ YA NO SOPORTO MÁS!!"

Alicia suspiró.

Fate y Nanoha la miraron sorprendidas.

"Vale – Dijo Nanoha – Yo te cuento."

"¡¡Uwaa!! – Saltó la castaña.

Si hubieran visto como brillaban esos ojos seguro que hubieran quedado ciegos.

Y los lentes de sol que Alicia se estaba 'probando' ante la mirada de su amiga no significa nada.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

"¡Hola!" – Exclamó una niña de ojos azules.

"Ahhh – Despertó la rubia de ojos rojos. – Claro, no hay problema."

Era un día nublado, la niña Nanoha Takamachi había ido con su familia a jugar al parque, ella sin saber se alejó y prefirió quedarse en un lugar… Al lado de una niña.

La otra niña rubia de ojos carmesí era Fate Testarossa, famosa violinista que a su corta edad se ganó el puesto de concertina en la orquesta sinfónica nacional.

Pero había un problema…

La madre de Fate Testarossa no aceptaba que su hija menor fuera mejor que Alicia Testarossa, a pesar de tocar bien no la escogían para tocar ni entraba a ningún concurso, esto era porque la mayor de las gemelas no quería ser violinista, ella quería ser una gran abogada, le gustaba la música pero no era su pasión, a comparación de Fate, cada vez que ella tocaba cada nota iba plasmada de pasión y amor. A esa pequeña sí que le gustaba la música.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó la niña de ojos azules mientras se acomodaba para sentarse.

"Mmh… No – Respondió la niña cabizbaja – Mi madre volvió a gritarme, dice que opaco a mi hermana, por otro lado mi hermana me da ánimos, estoy confundida, no sé qué hacer"

La pequeña Nanoha la miró con tristeza.

"Soy Takamachi Nanoha – Estiró su mano – Mucho gusto."

Fate levantó su rostro y giró hacia ella.

"Fate Testarossa… - Respondió el ademán – Mucho gusto…"

"¿Sabes? – Habló Nanoha – Creo que deberías pensar fríamente que es lo que quieres hacer, la mejor manera para encontrar tu felicidad."

"El asunto es que… - Suspiró – Quiero hacer feliz a todos, incluyendo a mi madre…"

Nanoha siseó.

"No sabría qué decirte Fate-chan."

"¡Ja! – Exclamó Fate – No me conoces ni una hora y ya me llamas por mi nombre."

"¿Y? – Respondió – No trates de hacerte la interesante conmigo."

Fate se limitó a sonreír.

Nanoha observó la sonrisa de la rubia y se sintió feliz. Había hecho sonreír a una completa desconocida.

"¿Y tú? – Nanoha volteó – Es la primera vez que te veo en éste parque"

Nanoha rió.

"Es que sin querer me alejé de mi familia y decidí quedarme en lugar, y bueno vine aquí."

"Debes ser un dolor de cabeza para tus padres"

"Nyahahaha, puede que sí"

Fate bajó de nuevo su rostro.

"Después de la muerte de mi hermano, mi mamá se volvió muy sobre protectora."

Fate volvió a mirarla.

"Mi hermano murió en un accidente de tránsito, - Tomó aire – Le había pedido que llegara temprano para ver con él una película."

Nanoha trataba de recordar.

"Mi… Mi hermano tocaba el piano – Fate se sorprendió – Era su pasión, desde entonces he querido tocar como el, pero… - Suspiró – Nadie quiere ser el violín acompañante de una niña."

"¿Violín?" – Preguntó Fate.

"Sí, posiblemente no lo entiendas – Fate rió – Pero para poder participar en el concurso de piano al menos tengo que saber "Primavera", y para eso necesito un violín."

"Pero ése es un solo de violín" – Dijo Fate segura.

Nanoha la miró con algo de sorpresa.

"Emm… ¡Sí! Pero necesito un violinista para hacerlo…"

Fate sonrió.

"Quizás tú no lo sepas niña – Se levantó, pero estas frente a-"

Antes de que Fate pudiera terminar la cortaron unos gritos de una madre.

"¡¡Nanoha!! – La abrazaba - ¡¡Aquí estabas!! Nos has tenido preocupados…"

"Estoy bien mamá."

"Ya ves mamá, te dije que Nano-… - Miró a Fate – T-Tú E-Eres…"

"¡Oh! – Exclamó Nanoha separándose de su madre - ¡¡Les presento a Fate Testarossa!!"

Las tres personas ahí se pusieron en blanco.

"¡¡FATE TESTAROSSA!!" – Exclamaron todos.

"Nanoha… - Dijo Fate un poco asustada – Si te vuelvo a encontrar prometo tocar "Primavera" contigo."

Nanoha sonrió.

"Gracias Fate-chan"

Fate se paró.

"Cuíadate Nanoha"

Desde entonces las dos niñas no se volvieron a encontrar.

Fate escapó de casa y fue adoptada por Lindy Harlaown, se mudo junto con ella a otro país.

Los padres de Nanoha optaron por hacer que su hija termine primero sus estudios, y luego seguir su pasión…

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alicia y Hayate miraron con ternura a Nanoha.

Fate trató de ignorar todo y seguir con su almuerzo.

"Nee, Fate-chan"

"¿Uhm?" – Preguntó con comida en la boca.

"¿Tocamos 'Primavera'?

Los ojos de Fate se abrieron como si fueran dos platos.

Hayate giró automáticamente hacia Fate.

Alicia sonrió con gracia.

Nanoha esperaba la respuesta…

**-Fin del Capítulo II-**

**

* * *

**

**Notas del autor:**

Vaya… Buen tiempo ¿Eh…?

Estoy poniéndome al día con los fics que deje en proceso.

Espero les haya gustado :DD

¡Cuídense! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Fate desempolvó el violín que su hermana le había dejado.

"Dijiste que era un regalo." – Sonrió Fate con sorna.

"¡Lo es!" – Exclamó Alicia avergonzada.

"Un regalo es algo nuevo." – Respondió Fate limpiando el arco.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" – Preguntó Alicia sorprendida.

Fate señaló a la joven Yagami sin reparo.

"¿Qué? – Preguntó Hayate – A mi parecer así debe ser."

"¿Y si te regalo algo que yo he usado?" – Alicia se mordió los labios.

Hayate se sonrojó a mil.

Fate miró sin sorpresa y las ignoró. Tal y como suele hacerlo.

"Lamento que tengas que desempolvar tu antiguo violín para tocar conmigo." – Dijo Nanoha triste.

"No, - Respondió Fate sonriéndole – sólo soy capaz de tocar con éste violín, a pesar de ls problemas que tuve en el pasado."

Todas la miraron en silencio sorprendidas.

"Más bien, - Fate se paró – Lamento que no te presentarás al concurso."

"¿Por no tocar "Primavera"? – Preguntó Nanoha.

"Exacto." – Respondió Fate.

"No te preocupes, - Respondió Nanoha sonriendo – Al final toqué con un profesor que mis padres me pusieron."

"Oh…"

"Ahora tocarás conmigo." – Sonrió Fate.

Nanoha respondió a su sonrisa, se agachó y tomó el violín por el mango.

"Déjame ayudarte."

Fate sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

* * *

**Primavera**

**Capítulo III**

* * *

"¿Necesitas la partitura?" – Preguntó Alicia.

"No, me la sé de memoria." – Respondió Fate.

Alicia sonrió.

"¿Empezamos?" – Preguntó Nanoha.

Fate asintió.

* * *

**Alicia Testarossa POV**

Era mágico.

La combinación de ellas dos era… simplemente… hermosa.

No puedo describir el sentimiento que sentía al escucharlas tocar.

A pesar del tiempo, Fate no había perdido la práctica. No desafinó ni una sola nota.

Nanoha, tocaba como los ángeles, el compás de sus notas era… wow.

Al verlas parecía que había una luz que las rodeaba, ¿Era el sol? ¡No fumo! Al parecer Hayate también notaba esa luz, ya que las miraba maravillada.

Era sorprendente, ése par nunca en su vida habían tocado juntas. Y tocan por primera vez y su combinación es asombrosa.

Sinceramente, nunca creí que Fate volvería a tocar. Sin embargo una promesa a una niña de ojos azules la hizo volver a retomar la música, así sea por un instante.

_**-Flashback-**_

"¿A dónde vas Fate?" – Pregunté asustada.

"Alicia, ella sólo te quiere a ti."

"Eso no es cierto Fate." – Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Lo es, y cuando me vaya no me buscará."

"¿Irte?"

"No dejes que te lastime." – Dijo antes de saltar por la ventana de nuestra habitación

Dicho y hecho así fue. Nuestra madre nunca la volvió a buscar.

Cuando vi a Fate de nuevo, la vi con una nueva familia, se le veía feliz, sonriente. Habían pasado dos años desde entonces.

Sin querer estudié en la misma escuela que su mejor amiga Hayate Yagami. Ahí ella se enteró de la verdadera historia de Fate y me comentó que ella y Fate se conocían desde los 13 años. Los Harlaown y los Yagami eran familias muy unidas. Hasta que los Harlaown viajaron.

Exacto, Fate se había ido. Hayate me contó que Fate tenía planes de volver. Entonces la contacté por medio de correo electrónico, todo gracias a Hayate. Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella y yo nos volvamos a ver. Vino cuando tenía 17 años, en vacaciones, desde ahí no volvimos a perder contacto.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Sonreí.

Y yo que me la pasé años intentando que Fate volviera a la música y una joven la hace volver en cuestión de segundos, es asombrosa la conexión entre ellas dos. Inclusive para tocar con tanto sentimiento.

"_Tu hermana morirá antes del momento del día más feliz de su vida."_

Sacudí mi cabeza con resentimiento.

Maldita la adivina que dijo eso.

"Alicia-chan, - Me llamó Hayate sacándome de mis pensamientos. – Tocan precioso."

Sonreí.

"Lo sé."

Abracé a Hayate de lado y noté que se puso un poco rígida pero no lo negó.

Poco a poco el gran espectáculo llegaba a su fin.

De graves a agudas.

"Es la mejor sonata que he escuchado en toda mi vida." – Dije.

Hayate sonrió.

"No lo pongo en duda."

* * *

"¡Bravo!" – Exclamó Alicia haciendo una reverencia.

Hayate tenía los ojos acuosos de la emoción.

Fate sonrió con cariño a Nanoha, y ésta le respondió de la misma forma.

Una gran combinación había surgido, todo gracias a la promesa de dos niñas.

_"Nanoha… si te vuelvo a encontrar prometo tocar 'Primavera' contigo."_

_"Gracias Fate-chan"_

_"Cuídate Nanoha"_

**-Fin del tercer capítulo-**

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

Sí cortito o.o pero no se preocupen pienso escribir más de los cuatro capítulos que tenía pensado al principio xD

Vi unas faltas en los otros dos capítulos y me disculpo u.u fue una falla mía al hacerlo "apurada" lo lamento U_U

Si encuentran alguna en éste capítulo háganmelo saber por favor.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado una semana desde el dueto que Fate y Nanoha habían hecho, y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, o eso creían estas dos muchachas.

* * *

**Primavera**

**Capítulo IV**

**

* * *

**

"¿Estás segura de ésto Alicia?" – Preguntó una agitada Hayate.

"Sí, las grabé con mi celular y por fin ha accedido a una entrevista."

"¿Crees que Fate va a querer tocar de nuevo?"

"Le pediremos a Nanoha que lo haga."

Hayate torció el gesto.

"No estoy segura de esto Alicia."

"Confía en mí."

**_Knock Knock._**

"Pase." – Se escuchó.

"Buenas tardes señor director." – Dijo Alicia extendiendo su mano.

"Buenas días Testarossa. ¿Y usted es…?" – Miró a Hayate.

"¡Oh! Soy Hayate Yagami señor…"

"¡Regius! Sólo Regius por favor."

"Hayate, él es el director del que te platiqué, es muy conocido en el país y creo que nos podría dar un concierto para que toquen nuestra parejita."

Hayate sólo asintió con pesadez. Ella no estaba segura de lo que Alicia planeaba.

"Escuché el audio, fue tan bello, por ende, quiero escucharlo en vivo."

"Señor, creo que ella sólo tocaría una sola vez más, no creo que toque más."

"¡Oh vamos! ¿De quién hablamos?"

"De mi hermana, Fate Testarossa."

Reigus sacudió su cabeza y llevó sus manos a su frente.

"¿Estás segura de esto? Ahora ella es Harlaown, se desligó por completo de la música."

"No lo hizo por que los Harlaown la obligaran, ella lo hizo por que no quería recordar todo el odio que nuestra madre sentía hacia ella."

"¡Ok Alicia! – Exclamó Hayate. – Pero Fate-chan no va a ser fácil de persuadir."

"¡Nanoha lo hará!"

"¿Takamachi Nanoha?" – Cuestionó el mayor.

"Sí." – Respondió Alicia.

"Es una excelente pianista, he oído que se mudó a la ciudad, su piano y el violín de Testarossa serían impresionantes."

"Lo sé señor."

"¿Por qué no tocas Alicia?" – Preguntó Hayate a lo que el hombre también esperaba una respuesta.

"Por que Fate es la que ama la música, yo también lo hago, pero no con la misma intensidad que ella, además, nunca podré superarla."

Regius suspiró.

"Está en tus manos que ellas dos toquen éste fin de mes."

"¡¿Éste fin de mes?" – Exclamó Hayate.

"¡Estamos recién 24!" – Saltó Alicia.

"El 31 hay un concierto hecho por estudiantes del conservatorio nacional, así que si decimos que Fate Testarossa volverá a tocar aunque sea por una sola vez, así sea una sola sonata, apuesto que muchas personas asistirán, así que ella y Takamachi cerrarán el espectáculo... - Miró a Alicia. - Confió que que lo lograrás." – Señaló la puerta y las jóvenes se retiraron alteradas.

"¡Felicidades Alicia! Ahora tenemos que convencerla antes del 31." – Decía Hayate presionando el botón del ascensor.

"¡No te sulfures! – Pidió Alicia. – Lo lograremos." – Sonrió y entró al ascensor siendo seguida por Yagami con un gesto incómodo en su rostro.

* * *

"¿No tienes azúcar?" – Preguntó Nanoha sorprendida ante la negativa de Fate.

"Lo siento, se me acabó no hace mucho…"

"Uhmm… - Pensó la castaña. - ¡Vamos nosotras por azúcar!"

Fate miró el rostro de Nanoha iluminado y quedo embobada por unos segundos, o al menos antes de que Nanoha empezara a mirarla raro.

"¿Estás bien Fate-chan?"

Fate empezó a reír nerviosamente.

"S-Sí , - Tomó su saco. – Vamos."

"¡Uhm!"

El día pasó en el supermercado, debatían que marca era mejor, cual no, y así pasaron el tiempo. Al llegar al edificio Nanoha le propuso a Fate quedarse en su casa a preparar un postre, y la última aceptó gustosa.

"No sabía que preparabas dulces."

"Lo hago desde niña Fate-chan."

"Genial…"

Nanoha miró a Fate algo rara, por no decir 'Babeando por Nanoha' por lo que optó por invitarle un poco de la masa.

"¿Qué tal?"

Fate saboreó la masa y sonrió.

"¡Delicioso!"

Nanoha asintió y colocó la masa en un molde.

"¿Has intentado alguna vez Carmen Fantasy para violín y piano?" – Preguntó Fate mientras Nanoha metía el molde al horno.

"Sí… ¿Por qué?" – Preguntó levantándose.

"Nada, curiosidad."

Nanoha se acercó y le sonrió.

"Quieres tocarla."

Fate levantó la mirada y vio el rostro de Nanoha muy cerca al suyo.

"S-sí, digo, no."

"¡Oh vamos Fate-chan!" – Exclamó Nanoha girando.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Quieres tocar más melodías conmigo!"

"Toda la vida."

"¿Disculpa?" – Preguntó Nanoha sonrojada.

"N-nada."

"Escuché perfectamente Fate-chan."

"¿Eh?"

_**Ding Dong.**_

"L-la puerta." – Dijo Fate corriendo a la puerta.

Alicia miró sorprendida al ver a su hermana tan sonrojada y Hayate no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente.

"¿Interrumpimos?" – Preguntó Hayate mirando a Nanoha.

"No." – Dijo Nanoha cortante mirando molesta a Fate.

_'¿Tanto le cuesta decir lo que siente por mí?' – Bufó Takamachi en su mente._

"¿Hubay o Sarasate?" – Preguntó Fate nerviosamente.

"¡Sasarate!" – Exclamó Nanoha dándose la vuelta.

"Ok." – Salió del departamento y corrió al suyo a buscar su violín.

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" – Preguntó Alicia.

"Tu hermana es una estúpida." - Se quejó Nanoha.

"¡Epa! – Saltó Hayate. - ¿Qué hizo ahora?"

"¿Tanto le cuesta decirme que me quiere?" - Preguntó alterada Takamachi.

…

…

…

"¿Tanto quieres que ella te lo diga?" – Rompió Alicia el silencio.

"¡Y-yo!" – Decía Takamachi.

"¡Llegué!" – Dijo Fate entrando con el violín en mano.

…

"¡Ok! – Dijo Alicia. – No me equivoqué, había escuchado bien, - tomó aire. - ¿Carmen Fantasy?"

"¿Por Hubey y Sarasate?" – Preguntó Nanoha.

Alicia asintió.

"Puede ser cualquiera sabes." – Dijo Fate.

"¡Déjame ser! – Exclamó Alicia. - ¿Atine no? ¡Confórmate con eso!"

"¿Van a tocar?" – Preguntó Hayate.

"Sí." – Respondieron las tres jóvenes.

"¿Ok, Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan aceptan tocar un concierto para violín y piano éste 31?" - Se lanzó Hayate con firmeza a lo que Alicia miró aterrada.

"¡Sí!" – Exclamó Fate.

"¡No!" – Respondió Nanoha.

Alicia y Hayate se miraron confundidas. ¿Acaso habían intercambiado papeles?

"¿No quieres tocar conmigo Nanoha?" – Preguntó Fate.

"Sí quiero, pero primero quiero que admitas que-"

"¡Wo, wo! ¡Esto va muy rápido! – Advirtió Alicia. - ¡Fate no quería tocar con nadie hace años, viene Nanoha y ahora muere por tocar! ¿De qué demonios me perdí?"

"El enamoramiento de tu hermana." – Murmuró Hayate al oído de Alicia.

"Oh." – Respondió Alicia.

"¡Dejen de murmurar!" – Exclamó Nanoha sentándose frente al piano.

"Ok, está molesta." – Murmuró Fate.

"No es para menos." – Contestaron Alicia y Hayate en unísono.

"¿Eh? – Reaccionó Nanoha. - ¿Un concierto?"

"Sí." – Respondieron las tres jóvenes.

"Y Fate no se puede negar." – Advirtió Alicia.

"Ya acepté ¿No?" - Suspiró Fate.

"Y no fue nada difícil." – Murmuró Hayate.

"Te dije que saldría bien." - Respondió Alicia.

"Decías que Nanoha iba a convencerla."

"Bueno un cambio de planes ¿No?"

"¿Pueden callarse?" – Pidió Fate.

"¿Empezamos?" – Preguntó Nanoha.

"Chicas esperen, mejor escojan cual será la que van a tocar el 31." – Dijo Hayate.

"¡Carmen Fantasy!" – Exclamó Nanoha.

Fate asintió confundida.

"No sé. – Habló Alicia. – Me gustaría que toquen primavera."

"A mi también." – Dijo Hayate.

Nanoha y Fate se miraron y asintieron.

"¡Ok! Tocaremos primavera." – Dijo Fate.

"Esto… Nanoha…"

"¿Dime?" – Preguntó inmutable la aludida ante la llamada de Fate Testarossa.

"Prometo decírtelo luego del concierto."

Nanoha se sorprendió y luego sonrió.

"Está bien." – Respondió con el rostro radiante.

Fate se contagió de su sonrisa mientras que Alicia y Hayate observaban el espectáculo sonriendo también.

"_Tu hermana morirá antes del momento del día más feliz de su vida."_

Alicia gruñó y se recostó en la pared.

Hayate la miró de reojo y luego se sentó a su lado.

**-Fin del cuarto capítulo-**

**

* * *

Notas del autor**

¡Hola! Ya llegamos al penúltimo capítulo de ésta historia. Uhm... Pues, Nanoha y Fate se gustan, ya es más que obvio, y Fate acepta tocar en el concierto, sólo por que es Nanoha. Alicia y Hayate están sorprendidas ante la actitud de Fate, pero al final de cuentas todo salió como querían, o bueno, como Alicia quería xDD Y la frase que siempre ronda en la cabeza de Alicia es por algo... ¡Bueno! Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en mi próxima actualización =D.

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

"Tu hermana morirá antes del día más feliz de su vida."

"¡Estás diciendo puras mentiras! – Exclamó la rubia. - ¿Carim la gran vidente? ¡Patrañas!"

La joven vidente sacudió su cabeza al mirar nuevamente las cartas, pero la joven ya se había ido.

"Oh mierda…"

* * *

**Primavera**

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Era 29 y la joven Alicia se encontraba pensativa mirando al cielo, Nanoha y Fate habían estado ensayando durante días para el 31. Alicia carraspeó y caminó hasta llegar a una feria, una muy parecida a la que ella fue con su hermana cuando tenían 17 años. Entró por la puerta principal y logró divisar el puesto de una adivina. Lanzó un gruñido y salió molesta. Mientras caminaba veía los anuncios sobre el concierto de su hermana junto con Nanoha. Suspiró y continuó caminando hacia la casa de su hermana.

"¿Fate?" – Preguntó entrando por la puerta y dejando su saco en el perchero.

"¡Alicia!" – Saludó la hermana menor mientras escribía con rapidez.

"¿Qué haces?" – Preguntó la mayor.

"Olvidé que tenía que ir a entregar unos informes y ahora estoy haciendo un inventario de los papeles a entregar antes de salir de la ciudad."

Alicia negó.

"Puedes entregarlos luego, pero no antes del concierto." – Dijo con temor ante la visión de la vidente.

"Tengo que hacerlo hoy Alicia." – Contestó inmutable.

"¿Dónde está Nanoha?"

"En su departamento con Hayate."

"¡Entonces ensaya!"

"¡Entiende que tengo que llevar estos papeles!"

La rubia tomó las llaves del auto, los papeles, su saco y cerró la puerta con fuerza, la otra joven la miró molesta y pateó la mesa antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

"¡Nanoha! – Exclamó la joven Yagami. - ¡Traje croquetas para gatos!"

"Eh… - Tomó aire. – Eso es estúpido Hayate-chan…"

"Mou… - Abrió el paquete. – Huelen a pescado…"

Nanoha jaló el paquete y lo botó a la basura.

"¡Mi comida!"

"¡No eres un gato!"

"Tienes razón… ¡Soy un mapache!"

"Si serás…"

Hayate miró por la ventana y suspiró al ver a una rubia saliendo del edificio a toda prisa buscando un taxi.

Nanoha sonrió.

"¿Cuándo te le declararás a Alicia-chan?"

Hayate de pronto se puso roja y empezó a titubear.

"Eh-Eh-Eh- yo-"

Nanoha suspiró.

"No soy tan idiota ¿Sabes?"

"Err…"

Nanoha sacó su móvil.

"Llámala."

Hayate negó.

"Tengo un móvil, y sé usarlo."

_**DING DONG**_

Sonó el timbre, ambas jóvenes se miraron confundidas y abrieron la puerta.

"¿Las Testarossa?" – Preguntó una joven rubia de ojos azules abruptamente.

"¿Y tú quien eres?" – Preguntó una Nanoha celosa.

"Soy Carim Gracia, necesito hablar con una de ellas."

"Es la puerta de al lado." – Contestó Hayate.

"Nadie contesta… De verdad necesito hablar con una de ellas."

"¿Sobre?"

"Una predicción que hice hace dos años."

"Sólo tengo el número de Fate a la mano." – Contestó nuevamente Hayate tratando de molestar a Nanoha.

Nanoha volteó su rostro molesta.

"Gracias." – Dijo Carim Gracia con mucha tranquilidad.

"Toma. – Dijo Nanoha extendiendo su mano. – Llama de mi móvil."

"Muchas Gracias Takamachi-san."

"¿Eh?" – Dijeron Nanoha y Hayate en unísono.

* * *

La joven rubia conducía a toda velocidad tratando de olvidarse de los problemas. Tratando de olvidar la discusión con su hermana. Tratando de dejar de pensar en la chica que le robaba el sueño.

_**Ring ring**_

Empezó a sonar su móvil.

Se acercó a una curva peligrosa, la cual ignoró al ver quien era la persona que la llamaba.

_**BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP**_

Sonó un claxon detrás de ella.

Levantó la mirada.

Trató de maniobrar con el timón pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cerró los ojos y contestó la llamada.

"Te amo."

Dijo para luego colgar.

Respiró hondo y sonrió.

"Perdón…"

* * *

Yagami se arrodilló y lloró.

Nanoha llevó sus manos al rostro y ocultó sus lágrimas y un grito ahogado.

La joven Gracia miraba las noticias atónita.

* * *

'_**Noticias de último minuto'**_

"_**Joven muere en peligrosa curva a las afueras de la ciudad, la joven no se encontraba en estado de ebriedad ni bajo efectos de alguna droga. Al parecer este ha sido sólo un lamentable y terrible accidente. La joven ha sido identificada según los documentos en su chequera como Fate Testarossa Harlaown."**_

* * *

_**THUMB**_

La puerta fue cerrada de golpe.

Las tres jóvenes voltearon y vieron a una rubia de ojos carmesí de con lágrimas en los ojos mirando sorprendida ante la televisión, sacó de su bolsillo una chequera y la abrió con impaciencia. Al terminar de revisarla rompió en llanto, se arrodilló y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Nanoha se acercó y abrazó a la joven, ella sólo atinó a responder el abrazo.

Carim cerró los ojos.

"Alicia idiota." – Dijo la recién llegada.

Nanoha y Hayate se tensaron.

"Mi mas sentido pésame… Fate…"

Hayate rompió más en llanto.

Nanoha miró a Fate y la abrazó más fuerte.

Fate no podía parar de llorar.

Carim se acercó a Hayate y le tendió su mano.

"Ella te dijo lo que sentía antes de morir, ese fue el momento más feliz de su vida."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"¿Nanoha?" – Contestó Fate en el supermercado.

"¿Fate Testarossa?"

"Ehm… Sí… - Contestó extrañada. - ¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó mientras compraba el cereal favorito de su hermana.

"Soy Carim Gracia, necesito que contactes a tu hermana cuando antes, dile que fue un error lo que le dije hace dos años, la víctima es ella."

"¿De qué demonios hablas?" – Preguntó exasperada.

"¡Contacta a Alicia antes que algo malo suceda!"

"¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Nanoha?"

"Estoy en casa de la señorita Takamachi, ella me lo facilitó."

"Voy para allá."

"¡Pero Alicia!"

"No contesta mis llamadas, que Hayate lo haga."

"Está bien…"

"¡Ponme a Nanoha al fono!"

"Todo está bien Fate-chan, tranquilízate."

Fate suspiró.

"Gracias al cielo, llegaré en un par de horas."

"Vale, dejaré la puerta abierta, te esperamos."

"Está bien."

* * *

Alicia abrió la chequera de su abrigo y encontró que los documentos que tenía no eran de ella.

"Maldición, debí confundirme de abrigo al salir de la casa de Fate."

Miró la hora y tomó velocidad.

La joven rubia conducía a toda velocidad tratando de olvidarse de los problemas. Tratando de olvidar la discusión con su hermana. Tratando de dejar de pensar en la chica que le robaba el sueño.

"Ay… Hayate…" – Pensó con una mueca torcida.

_**Ring ring**_

Empezó a sonar su móvil.

Se acercó a una curva peligrosa, la cual ignoró al ver quien era la persona que la llamaba.

"¡Hayate!" – Pensó alegremente.

_**BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP**_

Sonó un claxon detrás de ella.

Levantó la mirada.

Trató de maniobrar con el timón pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cerró los ojos y contestó la llamada.

"¿A-Alicia-chan?" – Dijo la voz detrás del teléfono.

"Te amo."

Dijo para luego colgar.

Respiró hondo y sonrió.

"Perdón..."

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

"Yo le dije a tu hermana que ibas a morir antes del momento más feliz de su vida, pero luego al mirar nuevamente las cartas noté que me había equivocado y que iba a ser ella. Cuando salí a buscarla no la encontré. Pasaron los años y el circo en el que vengo vino a ésta ciudad y pude ver la publicidad de su – Miró a Nanoha y a Fate. - próximo concierto, así que pude encontrar su vivienda – Señaló a Fate. – pero al parecer llegué demasiado tarde."

Hayate estaba descansando en otra habitación, luego de todo sufrió un desmayo. Por otro lado, Nanoha fue el soporte de Fate y la ayudó inclusive a escuchar el por qué de la presencia de Carim en su hogar.

"Lo que pasó, no es tu culpa, tú sólo lo predijiste… -Tomó aire. – Tengo que avisar a la policía que estoy viva y que encontraron a mi hermana en realidad." – Se levantó y tomó el teléfono.

Nanoha la acompañó y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué pasará con el concierto ahora?" – Preguntó Carim.

"Se hará." – Contestó Fate.

Nanoha la miró penstiva.

"Es algo que Alicia habría deseado."

Ambas asintieron.

* * *

_Dos semanas después._

Fate abrió la urna y lanzó las cenizas al aire.

"Ahora eres libre como el viento hermana."

Hayate miró con pesadez las cenizas de Alicia siendo esparcidas por el bello campo de flores que quedaba en un bosque cerca de la antigua casa donde crecieron las pequeñas Testarossa.

"Nunca te olvidaremos Alicia-chan." – Dijo Nanoha con ternura.

"Siempre… Siempre te amaré Alicia-chan." – Dijo una tímida Hayate.

Fate y Nanoha le sonrieron.

Hayate cerró los ojos y sintió a Alicia por última vez.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

El concierto fue un éxito, a pesar de la muerte de su hermana, Fate sabía que el deseo de Alicia hubiera sido que ella llegara a cumplir su sueño de ser una gran música, y Fate estaba dispuesta a hacer realidad el sueño de su hermana.

"Sé que habíamos quedado en una promesa el día de hoy. – Dijo Nanoha guardando sus partituras. – Sin embargo, después de lo que pasó…"

"Te amo." – Dijo Fate.

Nanoha se quedó estupefacta.

"Te amo Nanoha, te amo desde el momento en que te conocí, - Sonrió. – no creas que por que Alicia ya no se encuentre con nosotras debemos hacer que el mundo se detenga, no, Alicia hubiera odiado eso. – Tomó sus manos. – No puedo vivir sin ti Nanoha, te amo, demasiado, el decir 'Te quiero' es muy poco para describir mis sentimientos hacia ti."

"Fate-chan, yo-"

Fate calló a Nanoha con un dulce y tierno beso, el cual fue respondido con la misma dulzura y ternura.

Nanoha rió luego de romper el beso por falta de aire.

"Yo también te amo Fate-chan."

Ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron fuertemente antes de darse un beso más.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

Dos años después.

"¡Mamá!" – Exclamó un niño.

"¿Dime Erio?" – Respondió con ternura la mayor.

"¡Esta es la academia 'Alicia Musique'!"

"Está bien hijo, - Sonrió con dulzura la madre. – te inscribiré."

"¡Genial!" – Exclamó el pequeño.

"Buenas tardes, - Saludó una joven castaña de cabello largo y lentes. – mi nombre es Shari Farino, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"

"Deseo inscribir a mi hijo en ésta academia." – Dijo la madre.

"Excelente."

"Buenas tardes." – Saludaron dos jóvenes entrando por el umbral.

"¡Wow! ¡Mamá! – Llamó el menor. - ¡Son Nanoha Takamachi y Fate Testarossa!"

Ambas rieron.

"Un gusto." – Saludaron las dos.

"¡El gusto es mío!" – Sonrió el menor.

"¿A qué clases vienes?" – Preguntó Fate inclinándose.

"¡A las de violín!"

Nanoha rió.

"Entonces yo seré tu profesora." – Respondió Fate.

"¿En serio?" – Preguntó el niño sorprendido.

"¡Uhm!" – Asintió la joven.

"¡Genial!"

El niño abrazó a la rubia, la cual miró a su novia y ella sólo atinó a guiñarle el ojo.

"Bien, tenemos que recoger a Vivio." – Apresuró Signum, hermana mayor de Hayate, la directora de la academia, en la que Fate y Nanoha eran profesoras.

"Sí, sí. – Fate se levantó y tomó de la mano a Nanoha. – Nos vemos en las clases, adiós."

"¡Adiós!"

Dos años después de la muerte de Alicia, Hayate construyó una academia, cuyo nombre va dedicado a Alicia, en la que Nanoha y Fate eran las profesoras principales, sin embargo eso no las desviaba de su meta de convertirse en grandes músicas, sino que además tenían una pequeña hija, llamada Vivio a la que adoptaron y criaron como suya. Carim continuó sus viajes en su circo, y Regius seguía feliz de la vida contratando a Nanoha y Fate. Mientras que Alicia, las cuidaba desde el cielo.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

¡Sé que demoré mucho! ¡Y lo siento! xD pero, lo terminé, un fic que en lo personal, me gustó mucho, lo lamento por las personas que me pidieron que no terminará en tragedia u.u ¿Por qué Alicia pide perdón antes de morir? Pues, pide perdón por que no pudo llegar al concierto, ni pudo vivir con Hayate, sobretodo es por que termina muriendo, cuando ella creyó que de esa forma estaba protegiendo a Fate, sin éxito al final.

En fin, muchas gracias a los lectores x3 y a las personas que me envían MP, que me comentan del fic mediante el chat o los que me dejan reviews =D

¡Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización!

¡Hasta luego!

¡Y gracias de nuevo por leer! x3!


End file.
